


Телефон

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: Обычный суетливый день Тайлера превращается в необычный из-за небольшой оплошности
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	1. Hello, Hello, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> фик написан по мотивам книжечки C. Lindop "Sally's Phone"

Тайлеру опять снился этот сон: он бежал куда-то, лихорадочно собирал вещи и знал, что опаздывает. Он смотрел на часы и в отчаянии понимал, что опоздал, но продолжал собираться и бежать, бежать, бежать.

Как-то давно, когда подобный кошмар только начал преследовать его, он решил загуглить и с удивлением узнал, что не одинок в своих мучениях. Кто-то просыпался в ужасе, потому что оказывался голым в толпе, кто-то — от падения, а кто-то, как Тайлер, — от того, что опаздывал и знал, что всё потеряно.

На том же сайте, он прочитал возможные значения этого кошмара: страх остаться одному. Тайлер отвёл глаза от экрана, не веря, что интернетные психологи могут знать, что происходит у него в голове, но глубоко внутри сверлила мысль, что они всё-таки правы.

Где-то вдалеке звонил телефон, и Тайлер сел на кровати. Мелодия продолжала играть, разбрасывая весёлые нотки в неизвестном месте.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, — ругался Тайлер, роясь в одеяле и валяющейся вокруг одежде. — Где ты, ну?

Наконец он нашёл его в кармане джинс и быстро нажал кнопку.

— Тайлер! — рявкнули на него из трубки. — Ты спишь что ли? Я тебе пол-утра названиваю.

— Привет! — прощебетал он, заставив себя улыбнуться.

— Звоню напомнить, что сегодня мы ужинаем у родителей, — строго сообщил мужской голос.

— Я помню, — Тайлер потёр лицо, прогоняя остатки сна.

— Пожалуйста, надень белую рубашку и брюки, — нарицательным тоном продолжил голос.

— Но…

— Я заеду за тобой в шесть, — отрезал голос. — Целую.

— Пока, — тихо сказал Тайлер, зная, что его уже не слышат.

Белая рубашка? Брюки? Тайлер вздохнул и упал обратно на кровать. Сегодняшний вечер и правда был важным, но Тайлера совсем не радовал факт, что он будет знакомиться с родителями своего бойфренда.

Его звали Барри. У него было два «Роллс Ройса» — один белый, другой чёрный — огромная квартира в центре города и дом где-то на Мальдивах. Они познакомились полгода назад на вечеринке у общих друзей, и Барри сразу пошёл в атаку, а Тайлер не сопротивлялся. Ему нравилось внимание этого высокого, ухоженного молодого человека в очках. Тем более, когда он узнал, что его окружение — в том числе родители — спокойно относятся к его ориентации. Тем более, когда он узнал, что он нереально богат.

Что-то пошло не так уже через полтора месяца. Барри был мил и обходителен, но в его поступках сквозила снисходительность, красивые жесты не производили должного впечатления, потому что казались механизированными. Тайлер чувствовал себя одиноко: он покупал билеты в кино или на концерт, но Барри отменял встречу из-за сильной занятости. Он молчал, уговаривая себя, что глубоко внутри Барри — хороший человек. Ну и что, что они встречаются, только когда Барри это удобно, ведь так много работает. Ну и что, что у них секс по расписанию. Зато у Тайлера есть бойфренд. Красивый, образованный, надёжный.

Белая рубашка валялась грязной несколько дней, а брюки… Тайлер не помнил, когда последний раз их видел. Вот же дерьмо. Если он наденет привычные скинни-джинс и футболку, Барри не пустит его даже в машину, какие родители. Тайлер глубоко вздохнул и открыл список контактов в телефоне. Помедлив секунду, он нажал на имя «Брендон».

— Хэй, — на выдохе произнёс Тайлер.

— Боже, ты поздоровался, а мне уже хочется погладить тебя по голове, — ответил тот. — Что случилось?

— Ничего, — Тайлер пожевал нижнюю губу. — У тебя есть белая рубашка?

— Э, да? — полувопросительно сказал Брендон.

— Одолжишь?

— Рубашку? Тебе? — Брендон выдержал паузу. — Милый, я одолжу тебе своё бельё из «Victoria’s Secret», если ты скажешь, зачем оно тебе понадобилось, — пропел Брендон.

Тайлер усмехнулся и пошёл к шкафу.

— Я сегодня иду на ужин к родителям Барри и…

— Стоп, — перебил его Брендон. — Барри? Ты до сих пор с ним?

— Ну… да? — не понял Тайлер. — Он хороший человек.

— Почаще повторяй себе это, детка, — пробормотал Брендон, и Тайлер нахмурился. — Если честно, я бы на твоём месте давно послал его к чёрту.

— Ты мне белую рубашку одолжишь или нет? — спросил Тайлер, разглядывая лицо в зеркале.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Брендон.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, — покачал головой Тайлер.

— У меня есть предложение получше, — игривым тоном сообщил Брендон. — Давай сходим в магазин во время обеденного перерыва и купим тебе… что-нибудь подходящее для сегодняшнего вечера.

Тайлер знал, что походы по магазинам с Брендоном всегда заканчиваются покупкой одежды, которая идеально подходит Тайлеру, и огромным счётом на кредитке. Но сейчас его предложение казалось разумным — купить запасную рубашку лишним не бывает.

— Ладно, — кивнул Тайлер.

— Отлично! — обрадовался Брендон. — Жду тебя, дорогуша.

Повесив трубку, Тайлер снова поднял глаза на отражение в зеркале и решил, что всё-таки надо побриться.

*

Дело закончилось тем, что он купил чёрную рубашку, на которой белели маленькие непонятные цветочки, новую пару скинни-джинс и кеды темно-розового оттенка.

— Дорогуша, ты как всегда в тренде, — Брендон восхищённо разглядывал Тайлера в зеркале.

— Ох, заткнись, — Тайлер пригладил пуговицы. — Барри меня убьёт, — под нос пробурчал он.

— Опять это нелепое имя! — всплеснул руками Брендон. — Я только и слышу «Барри то, Барри это», забудь о нём! — он повернул к себе Тайлера и потряс его за подбородок. — Милый, ты имеешь полное право одеваться так, как тебе хочется, делать то, что тебе хочется, и никого не слушать. Посмотри на себя, — Брендон развернул Тайлера обратно к зеркалу. — Ты просто красавчик.

Тайлер сдался, потому что знал, _видел_ своими глазами, что Брендон прав. Он не думал о Барри, когда платил за рубашку, джинсы и кеды, не думал ни о чём, когда смотрел, как вещи упаковывают в бумажный фиолетовый пакет. Он думал о том, что впервые за долгое время сделал то, что действительно хотел сделать. Для себя, а не для Барри, или кого-либо другого.

*

Послав Тайлеру воздушный поцелуй, Брендон скрылся за поворотом. На часах было без пятнадцати два, и ещё оставалось время, чтобы пообедать. Тайлер забежал в ближайшее кафе и закусил губу, когда увидел, что почти все места заняты. Пустой желудок напомнил о себе, деваться было некуда. Кое-как расплатившись и схватив поднос с чашкой чая и сэндвичем, Тайлер протиснулся на свободное место за высокой стойкой. Он услышал, как зазвонил телефон и чертыхнулся. Поставив поднос на стол, а бумажный пакет на стул, он достал телефон, не глядя на экран.

— Тайлер, дорогой, как у тебя дела?

— Привет, мам, — ответил Тайлер, прижимая телефон плечом к уху.

— У тебя всё хорошо? — обеспокоенно спросила она. — Я внезапно подумала о тебе и решила позвонить.

— Да, всё отлично, — Тайлер смотрел, как от чашки поднимается пар. — Ходил в магазин, купил себе новую рубашку.

— Оу, как здорово, — обрадовалась она. — Хорошо, что ты себя балуешь.

— Да, — он посмотрел на пол. — Мам, мне правда надо идти. Я позвоню тебе завтра.

— Хорошо, дорогой, — успокоенно вздохнула она. — Береги себя.

— До скорого, — сказал Тайлер и, нажав отбой, положил телефон рядом с подносом.

И в тот момент, когда он хотел убрать пакет со стула, с соседнего места поднялся парень и, неловко махнув рукой, смахнул все обновки Тайлера на пол.

— О, чёрт, — услышал Тайлер, глядя, как черная рубашка в белый мелкий цветочек на половину вылезла из упаковочной сумки. — Прости, пожалуйста.

Незнакомец подхватил вещи и, аккуратно убрав их обратно, протянул в целости и сохранности Тайлеру. Тот поднял на него глаза.

Перед ним стоял парень с розовыми волосами и неестественно улыбался, пытаясь спрятать смущение. У него были большие миндалевидной формы глаза, кольцо в носу и идеально ровные зубы. Тайлер с удивлением заметил, что парень одет в костюм, а на галстуке виднелись крошечные звёздочки.

— Эм, — парень потряс пакетом. — Хэй?

— Ам, — Тайлер очнулся и взял пакет. — Прости. Спасибо, — он отвернулся.

— Это ты прости, — на этот раз улыбка была шире, искренней, и Тайлер почувствовал, как по щекам разливается горячая краска. — Пока, — незнакомец взял свой телефон со стола, махнул ладонью и исчез в толпе.

Тайлер посмотрел ему вслед и вздохнул. Какое интересное сочетание… всего: волосы, пирсинг, галстук. Он был готов поспорить, что у этого парня есть татуировка в каком-нибудь интимном месте. Господи. О чём он только что подумал. Тайлер потряс головой, вспомнил, что у него осталось примерно минут пять, чтобы проглотить сэндвич с чаем и убежать на работу.

* 

День в офисе шёл своим чередом. Тайлер периодически залипал и кусал ноготь на большом пальце, размышляя, что ждёт его через несколько часов. Что сделает Барри? Не пустит на порог? Бросит его? Отругает?

В кармане зашевелился телефон, и спустя долгих четыре гудка, Тайлер наконец взял трубку. Странно, но он не помнил, когда успел поставить на режим вибрации без звука.

— Хэй, привет! — воскликнул звонкий женский голос. — Ты помнишь о сегодня?

— Эм, помню? — озадаченно ответил Тайлер.

— Джош, это ты? — посерьёзнела девушка.

— Нет, это не Джош, — начал было Тайлер.

— Не суть! — перебила она. — Передашь ему, пожалуйста, что звонила его сестра, Эшли, и что сегодня мы празднуем день рождение «У Моцарта».

— У Моцарта? — Тайлер почесал затылок.

— Да, это ресторан так называется, он должен быть в курсе, — непринуждённо продолжила она.

— Но…

— В шесть, хорошо? Спасибо! — не дожидаясь ответа, девушка закончила разговор.

Тайлер уставился на телефон. Какого хрена только что произошло? Какая Эшли, какой Моцарт? Кто такой Джош? Привычно сняв блокировку, Тайлер понял, что это совсем не его мобильник: на его экране был абстрактный рисунок с ласточками, а здесь — вид из космоса на землю. Что за…

Он открыл папку с фотками, и до него мгновенно дошло, что это телефон того самого парня с розовыми волосами, который случайно скинул его пакет на пол. Вот же чёрт. Что ему теперь делать? Тайлер оглянулся вокруг и облизнул губы.

Эта девушка, Эшли, сказала, что сегодня они празднуют день рождения в ресторане, адрес которого он легко найдёт через интернет. Может быть, ему тогда… Тайлер зажмурился и вспомнил о Барри. Потом вспомнил о том, что он сегодня купил и вспомнил глубокие тёмные глаза Джоша. Так его зовут Джош. И сегодня он будет «У Моцарта» в то же время, когда Тайлер будет с родителями Барри.

Тайлер опять открыл папку с фотографиями, начал листать, обнаружил несколько селфи. Щёки вспыхнули от стыда, когда он осознал, что бесстыже роется в чужом телефоне. Он нашёл селфи Джоша и фотографию, на которой был виден красочный тату-рукав во всю правую руку. Тайлер затаил дыхание. Он увеличил фото, всмотрелся в лицо с загадочно улыбающимися глазами. Он смотрел на него до тех пор, пока экран не погас. Тайлер отложил телефон и покосился на спрятанный под столом пакет с новой рубашкой.

*

Спустя полчаса Тайлер подпрыгнул на стуле: телефон Джоша громко и настойчиво завибрировал на столе. Увидев незнакомый номер, Тайлер подождал два гудка и наконец, тихо чертыхнувшись, схватил трубку.

— Да? — выдохнул он.

— Это Джош.

— Привет, Джош, — Тайлер взял скрепку и начал её разгибать в прямую линию. — Ты брат Эшли?

— Да, а ты Тайлер, сын Келли.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — охнул Тайлер.

— Звонил твоей маме, — легко ответил Джош.

— Ты звонил моей маме? — наполовину раскрученная скрепка замерла в пальцах Тайлера.

— Да, случайно, — в голосе Джоша скользила улыбка. — Хотел позвонить своей, но не получилось.

Тайлер улыбнулся и подпёр ладонью щёку. Сердце взволнованно трепетало, и он лихорадочно искал темы для разговора: у Джоша был такой приятный голос, что Тайлер был готов нести любую чушь, лишь бы продолжить общение.

— Нам нужно встретиться, — после паузы предложил Джош, и Тайлер резко выпрямился. — Чтобы вернуть друг другу телефоны?

— Точно. Да, — выдохнул Тайлер. — Отличная идея. Когда?

— Сегодня, полшестого, сможешь? — Джош говорил так мягко и спокойно, что Тайлер тихо плавился от каждого произнесённого слова. — На пересечении Хай-Стрит и Ройал Форест?

— Хорошо, — Тайлер бросил скрепку, отъехал назад на стуле и впился взглядом в фиолетовый пакет под столом.

— Созвонимся, — радостно закончил Джош.

— Да, — ответил Тайлер и нажал отбой.

*

Он переоделся во всё новое и критически осмотрел себя в зеркале. Рубашка и джинсы сидели как влитые, глаза блестели, и Тайлер нервно покусывал нижнюю губу, не понимая, всё ли он делает правильно. Он зачесал волосы сначала на правую сторону, потом на левую, но в итоге разлохматил их, решив оставив всё, как есть.

— Окей, — выдохнул он, расправляя плечи. — Встречаюсь с Джошем, отдаю телефон, — тихо приговаривал он, глядя в отражение, — говорю спасибо, звоню Барри…

Он отвернулся и убрал старую одежду в бумажный пакет и вышел из туалета.

*

Экран телефона показывал 5:20. Тайлер подходил к месту встречи, внимательно всматриваясь в проходящих мимо людей. Конечно, такого, как Джош трудно не заметить, но сегодня был странный день и лучше сосредоточиться. По спине пробежала приятная волна мурашек, и Тайлер повёл плечами. Боже, почему он так нервничает, как будто он никогда не встречался с симпатичными молодыми людьми? Он сделал глубокий вдох и остановился.

Мобильник завибрировал в ладони, и Тайлер спешно нажал на зелёную кнопку.

— Я у деревьев, прямо через дорогу, — услышал он и повернулся: напротив него стоял Джош и махал рукой.

Тайлер неуверенно махнул в ответ и зашагал по направлению к нему. Улыбка упрямо лезла на лицо, и ему пришлось сильно зажать нижнюю губу зубами, чтобы у него не треснули щёки.

— Привет, — сказал он, сдаваясь наплыву собственных эмоций.

— Привет, — ответил Джош, лучезарно улыбаясь. — Прости, я доставил тебе столько проблем… — затараторил он, и Тайлер захлопал глазами.

— Нет, нет, всё в порядке! — он быстро помотал головой.

— Сначала уронил твой пакет, потом утащил твой телефон, — Джош полез в карман.

— Ничего страшного, — Тайлер протянул мобильник.

Они обменялись телефонами и неловко застыли: Джош потёр шею, а Тайлер забыл, что он обычно делает с руками во время разговора.

— Неподалёку есть хороший бар, я хочу тебя угостить, загладить вину…

— Хорошо, — перебил его Тайлер, борясь с желанием схватить его за плечи и убедить, что он ни в чём не виноват, а скорее наоборот.

Джош с облегчением улыбнулся, и они пошли вдоль улицы.

— Эта та самая рубашка, которую я сегодня уронил? — с любопытством спросил он, кинув внимательный взгляд на Тайлера.

— Да, — смущённо улыбнулся тот.

— Тебе очень идёт, — совершенно искренне сказал Джош.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Тайлер, оттягивая воротник: неожиданно ему стало жарко. — Ой, я совсем забыл: твоя сестра просила передать, что сегодня вы празднуете день рождения «У Моцарта».

— Чёёрт, — Джош остановился, как вкопанный, и запустил пальцы в волосы. — Я совсем забыл.

Тайлер тоже остановился, чувствуя, что возможность приятно провести вечер плавно утекает в неизвестном направлении. Он посмотрел себе под ноги, призывая не поддаваться унынию.

— У тебя есть сестра? — вдруг спросил Джош, и Тайлер поднял голову.

— Есть, — медленно кивнул он, поднимая бровь.

— Что ты ей обычно даришь на день рождения? — поинтересовался Джош, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Цветы? Шоколад? Чехол на мобильник?

— Цветы! Точно! — Джош щёлкнул пальцами. — Ты гениален!

— Эээ, — проблеял Тайлер, не понимая, в чём заключается его гениальность.

— Слушай, — Джош оглянулся вокруг, — пойдём со мной к Эшли? Она хорошая, с ней весело, я тебя со всеми познакомлю.

— Эм, я не…

— Просто скажи «да», — широко улыбнулся Джош, и Тайлер опять задумался о руках, и куда их девать во время общения с этим обаятельным парнем.

Он сглотнул, раздираемый противоречиями. Джош смотрел на него с ожиданием, затаённой радостью в карих глазах, так настойчиво и прямо, что трудно было отвести взгляд. Зазвонил телефон, и Тайлер не сразу понял, что он звенит у него в кармане.

— Извини, я сейчас, — нахмурившись, сказал Тайлер, увидев имя Барри на экране. — Никуда не уходи.

Он отошёл в сторону и прижал трубку к уху.

— Тайлер! Ты сошёл с ума? Почему ты не отвечаешь? — бушевал Барри.

— Я отвечаю, — спокойно отозвался Тайлер.

— Что за мужик сегодня взял трубку вместо тебя? — гневно вопрошал Барри.

— Долгая история, — Тайлер оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джоша: тот набирал сообщение.

— Вот оно что, понятно, — Барри выдержал паузу. — Через полчаса я буду у тебя и с удовольствием послушаю эту долгую историю, — не скрывая злорадства, сказал Барри.

— Не напрягайся, — у Тайлера ничего не ёкнуло внутри, когда он продолжил: — Через полчаса меня не будет дома, и я не поеду к твоим родителям.

— Что? — ошарашенно спросил Барри. — Ты мой бойфренд, и будь добр…

— Я больше не твой бойфренд, — Тайлер снова посмотрел на Джоша и поднял указательный палец: меньше, чем через минуту он к нему присоединится.

— Мы, типа, расстаёмся? — насмешливо спросил Барри. — Да ты просто охренел! Если бы мы и расставались, то это я бы тебя бросил, а не ты меня, слышишь? Я не потерплю такого отношения…

Тайлер отвёл трубку от уха и нажал отбой. Помедлив секунду, он выключил телефон и подошёл к Джошу.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил он, его розовые волосы светились, переливались в лучах солнца.

— Всё отлично, — довольный собой, Тайлер кивнул.

— Забыл тебе сказать, — спохватился Джош, — сегодня тебе звонил… Барри? Он очень негодовал, когда понял, что разговаривал совсем не с тобой.

— Ох, забудь, — улыбнулся Тайлер и приблизился к Джошу ещё немного. — Если твоё приглашение в силе, то я согласен пойти с тобой к твоей сестре.

Джош закусил губу и всмотрелся в его лицо. Тайлер облизнулся, выдержав его проницательный взгляд.

— Я уже говорил, что тебе идёт эта рубашка? — спросил Джош.

— Да, — засмеялся Тайлер.


	2. I am kinda busy

Праздник у Эшли прошёл на удивление гладко. Никто глазом не моргнул, что Джош привёл на день рождения сестры какого-то неизвестного никому мужика. Эшли, Эбигейл — младшие сестры Джоша, Джордан — младший брат Джоша, их родители и многочисленные — Тайлер насчитал трёх девушек и двух парней — все вели себя непринуждённо, общались так, словно знали Тайлера много-много лет. Он улыбался Джошу через стол, когда ловил на себе его внимательные взгляды, и опускал глаза, чувствуя, как загораются щёки. Возможно, всё дело было в выпитом алкоголе — поэтому они так полыхали, но Тайлер начинал думать, что в этом замешано что-то ещё. Может быть, у него была аллергия на тот необычный соус в пицце.

Когда настало время уходить, Джош сообщил всем, что прогуляется перед сном, и вышел вместе с Тайлером на прохладную улицу. Вечерний воздух не помогал, и лицо продолжало полыхать, когда Тайлер на полуватных ногах шагал по направлению к дому. Он запнулся на ровном месте, и Джош подхватил его под локоть.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, чуть растягивая слова.

— Да, спасибо, — кивнул Тайлер, понимая, что широко улыбается, будто произошло нечто невероятное; он осторожно высвободился из руки Джоша и выпрямил спину: не так-то много он и выпил, чтобы вести себя так развязно. — Спасибо, что пригласил, мне очень понравилось.

— Я рад, — ответил Джош и замолчал. — Ты далеко живёшь? Может, лучше вызвать такси?

Тайлер остановился и оглянулся вокруг. Да, пожалуй, такси будет правильным решением, потому что пешком до дома он точно не дойдёт. Тайлер достал телефон, нажал на значок «Убера».

— Встретимся ещё раз? — предложил Джош, и Тайлер забыл номер дома, в котором жил. — Без всех моих родственников.

— У тебя хорошие родственники, — признался Тайлер.

— Да, но ходить на свидания с братом и двумя сёстрами как-то не очень, знаешь ли, — сощурился Джош.

— На свидание? — тихо спросил Тайлер, округляя глаза.

Джош замялся и слегка наклонил голову набок, вопросительно приподняв брови.

— Если я хочу провести время с понравившимся мне человеком наедине в каком-нибудь романтическом месте — это же свидание? — серьёзно спросил он, будто не зная значение этого слова.

— У тебя никого нет? — выпалил Тайлер, с трудом понимая, откуда выскочил этот вопрос.

— В смысле? — Джош нахмурился. — У меня есть брат, сёстры…

— Нет, я не об этом, — Тайлер запустил ладонь в волосы. — У тебя есть подруга или… друг?

— То есть, в отношениях ли я? — заморгал Джош. — Нет, я одинок, как Эдвард Каллен, и очень хочу встретить свою Беллу.

Настала очередь Тайлера хмуриться.

— Что?

— Это была неудачная шутка, прости, — Джош закрыл глаза.

— Всё нормально, это хорошая шутка, просто я медленный, — он выдавил из себя подобие смешка, больше похожий на кашель больной собаки.

— Да уж, — выдохнул Джош, и Тайлер перестал имитировать смех. — То есть, я имел в виду…

— Всё нормально! — Тайлер поднял руку. — Давай просто… сменим тему.

— Давай, — радостно согласился Джош. — Любишь суши?

— Никогда не пробовал.

— Серьёзно? — глаза Джоша из овальных превратились в круглые.

— Серьёзно, — кивнул Тайлер, чувствуя, как горят щёки.

— Тогда давай сходим в японский ресторан?

Краем глаза Тайлер уловил яркий свет от подъезжающей машины и чертыхнулся про себя: когда надо, эти таксисты пропадают невесть где, а когда не надо, они тут как тут. Он обернулся, убедился, что это за ним, и снова повернулся к Джошу.

— Японский ресторан?

— Да, — кивнул Джош. — Я знаю один, очень симпатичный.

— Я не умею есть палочками, — с ужасом понял Тайлер.

— Я тебя научу, это просто, — убеждал его Джош.

— Ох, хорошо.

— Скажем, в эту субботу? — чуть наклонился к нему Джош.

— Думаю, я смогу, — улыбнулся Тайлер, внезапно почувствовав себя уютно в такой близости к нему.

Водитель нетерпеливо посигналил, и Тайлер чуть не крикнул ему: ты что, не видишь, я здесь свою личную жизнь устраиваю, какого хрена ты… бибикаешь?

— Спишемся? — вместо этого предложил он и протянул руку. — Я знаю твой номер телефона, — поиграл бровями он, неумело кокетничая и тут же мысленно взвывая от своего нелепого поведения.

— Я твой тоже, — низким, заговорческим голосом ответил Джош, продолжая трясти его ладонь.

— Мне пора, — улыбался Тайлер, не отпуская его.

Он почувствовал, как Джош мягко сжал его пальцы перед тем, как освободить его руку, и это прикосновение проникло прямиком в его сердце, желудок, нежным, обжигающим потоком. Тайлер моргнул и направился к машине. Джош смотрел ему вслед до тех пор, пока Тайлер не потерял его из виду.

*

Мысль о том, что он расстался с Барри, было первое, о чём подумал Тайлер, не успев открыть глаза. Он расстался с Барри. Он сказал ему, что они больше не бойфренды, и одним предложением разрушил всё, что строил полгода.

Но что сделано — то сделано, и назад пути нет. Да, теперь он один, но он это как-нибудь переживёт, бывало и хуже. Надо рассказать Брендону. Он наверняка обрадуется, когда узнает, что они расстались. Закатит вечеринку с шампанским и трансвеститами.

Тайлер тяжело вздохнул и привычно полез под подушку за телефоном. Его там, как обычно, не было. Боже, почему он такой рассеянный, почему он вечно кладёт вещи не туда, куда нужно, потом ищет их полдня, а в итоге они оказываются на самом видном месте.

Он встал и стряхнул одеяло. Ничего. Тайлер оглянулся вокруг, вспоминая, в чем он вчера был одет. О, у него же новые джинсы и рубашка, которые так понравились его новому знакомому. Вспомнив, что он вчера говорил и как вёл себя, Тайлер мгновенно покрылся румянцем от кончиков ушей до самого солнечного сплетения. Господи, он же вчера налакался, как кот валерьянки, и кокетничал, опьянённый чувством свободы. Откуда у него взялось столько смелости? Он встряхнул головой и полез в карман джинс.

Но и там телефона не оказалось. Тайлер нахмурился.

— Какого чёрта, — пробормотал он, напрягая память.

Доставал ли он мобильник вчера, когда пришёл домой? Нет, он пришёл, разделся и бухнулся на кровать, рисуя в воображении будущее свидание с Джошем. Тайлер опять завис: ну он отмочил, конечно — переключился на первого встречного, как нефиг делать. Можно ли это считать признаком неглубокой натуры? Непонятно. Но чувство взаимной симпатии и неловкости от общения с Джошем, до сих щекотало кончики пальцев.

Так. Сконцентрируйся, Тайлер. Сконцентрируйся. Телефон, Тайлер, те-ле-фон. Нет телефона — нет Джоша, и примерно ещё половина жизненно-важных вещей. Тайлер заглянул под кровать, вышел в коридор, зашёл в ванную и представил, что это чужая квартира, чтобы заставить себя посмотреть на вещи под новым углом.

Но телефона нигде и не было.

А как он вчера до дома добрался? Тайлер остановился. О нет, нет, нет. Неужели он такой растяпа, что оставил мобильник в такси? Вот же дерьмо. Как такое с ним могло произойти, что он теперь будет делать? У него во рту пересохло от перспектив, которые откроются перед ним в ближайшие несколько часов. Он даже на работу позвонить не может, чтобы сказать им… Тайлер оглянулся в поисках часов.

— Твою мать!

Он выбежал на кухню: красные цифры на микроволновке показывали 4:12, но за окном явно было утро, и он точно не мог спать до четырёх дня. Выругавшись трёхэтажным матом, Тайлер оделся первую попавшуюся одежду и выбежал на улицу.

* 

Таким образом Тайлер остался без телефона. И без Джоша. И без Барри. Без социальных сетей и не глубокомысленному переписыванию с Брендоном в «телеграмме». Хотя Брендон улетел в отпуск на Гавайи и был ни сном, ни духом о случившейся трагедии, Тайлер чувствовал себя ограждённым от мира на целые сутки. Он написал в службу поддержки «Убера» с рабочего компьютера, и поздно вечером ему ответили, что, к сожалению, телефона не находили. Значит, подумал Тайлер, кто-то его прикарманил. Не быть же всем такими милыми, как Джош. Он долго лежал без сна и думал о своей нелёгкой жизни.

На вторые сутки, когда все стадии принятия были пройдены, он пришёл к выводу, что надо быть хозяином собственной судьбы и покупать новый телефон. Как-то налаживать личную жизнь. И вообще — привыкать к новой операционной системе. Текущие финансы не позволяли покупать что-то сверхновое и модное, поэтому он ограничился простой моделью с основными функциями. У него слёзы на глаза наворачивались, когда смотрел на совершенно пустую записную книжку, и он ругал себя за то, что не записал номер Джоша хотя бы на салфетку. Да что там Джоша — он номер собственной матери не помнил. Как люди раньше жили без социальных сетей и мобильников?

К новому телефону он привык через три дня, но смириться с тем, что он так глупо упустил человека, который стал ему симпатичен, Тайлер никак не мог. Поэтому надо было действовать.

Разослать объявления. Искать всех джошей на фейсбуке в этом городе. Рыскать по ближайшим улицам, как пёс-ищейка. Такой широкий выбор, что Тайлер не знал, с какой безумной идеи начать.

А они договорились о свидании. В эту субботу, в японском ресторане. Сегодня четверг, и каковы шансы, что Тайлер найдёт Джоша за двадцать четыре часа? А ведь он мог бы попробовать суши! Джош учил бы его держать палочки, и это было бы так трогательно и романтично! Но вероятней всего, что в субботу вечером, он будет сидеть дома один, жрать мороженое прямо из контейнера и смотреть тупой фильм по телевизору.

Это надо предотвратить! Срочно! Как? Тайлер опустил голову и начал стучаться лбом об стол. Проходящий мимо парень, остановился и спросил:

— У тебя всё хорошо?

— Нет, — буркнул Тайлер, разглядывая кеды.

В пятницу утром он набрал имя «Джош» в поисковик фейсбука, но пролистав первые восемнадцать страниц, сдался. Ни в одном из профилей не было приятного молодого человека с розовыми волосами. Тайлер потёр глаза, покрутился на стуле, изучая белесый потолок, и пошёл заедать горе в ближайшее кафе.

* 

В субботу вечером Тайлер сидел дома, ел клубничное мороженое из контейнера большой ложкой и смотрел «Роман с камнем» по телевизору. Фильм был старый и не такой дурацкий, как он ожидал, но веселее ему от этого не становилось. Он с тоской думал о том, что где-то в японском ресторане сидит Джош с розовыми волосами и грустит, потому что Тайлер не сдержал обещания и исчез, так и не научившись есть палочками.

* 

Понедельник начался хмуро: шёл мелкий, противный дождик, на небе кучковались тяжёлые серые облака. Тайлер забыл зонтик и немного промок, пока бежал до дверей здания. К полудню, у него запершило горло, и за полчаса он чихнул три раза. Отмотав немного туалетной бумаги, чтобы впоследствии использовать её в качестве длинного носового платка, Тайлер пошёл на обед.

Когда он, короткими перебежками добрался до кафе, ему послышалось, что его кто-то окликнул. Тайлер остановился и чихнул. Вот же, зараза, подумал он, шмыкая носом. Лихорадочно роясь в карманах, он наконец извлёк кусок салфетки и кое-как привёл себя в порядок. Дождь припустил, и Тайлер шмыгнул за дверь.

— Хэй, подожди, — кто-то схватил его за локоть, и Тайлер инстинктивно вырвал руку, собираясь дать отпор, но увидел перед собой Джоша.

— Ой, — прохрипел он.

— Ты от меня бегаешь? — сдвинув брови, строго спросил Джош.

— Нет, я, — он так громко чихнул, что несколько людей с недоумением обернулись.

— Будь здоров, — без улыбки сказал Джош.

— Постараюсь, — Тайлер смотрел на него слезящимися глазами и наверняка выглядел, как человек, которого пытали на несколько дней в темнице. — Я от тебя не бегаю.

— Я звонил тебе в пятницу и писал сообщения, — мрачно перечислял Джош.

— Я потерял телефон, — перебил его Тайлер, — и не мог тебе ответить, предупредить, потому что не запомнил номер, — он зарычал, пытаясь прочистить горло. — Мне очень неловко, что так получилось, я правда хотел пойти с тобой в японский ресторан и научиться есть палочками.

Джош слушал эту тираду слегка приподняв брови, и когда Тайлер закончил тараторить, мягко улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Ну ты даёшь, — по-доброму сказал он.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — у него противно защекотало в носу, и он сморщился так, словно прожевал кусок лимона и не мог его проглотить. — Если тебя не пугает, что я постоянно вляпываюсь в какие-то непонятные приключения с телефонами, то, — он потёр ноздрю и чихнул. — Ох.

— Тебе нужно домой, — посоветовал Джош, наблюдая, как Тайлер отматывает туалетную бумагу.

— Хорошая идея, — просипел тот.

— Отвезти тебя?

— Оу, — заморгал Тайлер.

— Хоть буду знать, куда бежать на случай, если ты опять потеряешь мобильник, — глаза Джоша хитро сверкали, на губах появилась загадочная улыбка.

Тайлер хотел было подыграть — широко усмехнуться, кокетливо захлопать ресницами, но очередной яростный чих разорвал его намерения в клочья.

— Пойдём, — Джош взял его за плечо и повёл к выходу.

Меньше, чем через минуту, Тайлер сидел в тёплом салоне машины. Они почти не разговаривали всю дорогу, но тишина была уютной, убаюкивающей, что Тайлер был готов заурчать, как довольный кот, если бы не дурацкое горло.

Когда они доехали до нужного места, Джош выключил мотор и повернулся к нему:

— У тебя температуры-то нет? — он положил прохладную ладонь на лоб Тайлера; тот скосил на неё глаза.

— Эм, вряд ли, — он облизал сухие губы. — Запишешь мой новый номер?

— Диктуй, — Джош выхватил свой мобильник и приготовился записывать.

Потом он сделал контрольный дозвон, чтобы убедиться в правильности номера.

— Спасибо, что подбросил, — медлил Тайлер, не желая выходить на сырую улицу.

— Пиши мне, — Джош кивком указал на мобильник в руках Тайлера. — И выздоравливай. Суши зовут.

Тайлер хихикнул и выкарабкался из машины.

*

В течение последующих нескольких дней они активно переписывались, и Тайлер узнал, что Джош работает в одном с ним здании, но на разных этажах, и что они ходят обедать в одно и то же кафе. Но так как у Джоша был гибкий график, они не могли пересекаться там каждый день.

«Ты понравился моей маме» — сообщил ему на третий день Джош, и Тайлер закрыл лицо руками: что ему на это отвечать? А ты понравился мне? — «Сказала, чтобы я пригласил тебя ещё раз»

Помедлив, Тайлер отправил в ответ смущённый смайлик.

«Как поживает твой насморк?» — спросил Джош через пять минут.

Тайлер потянулся за платком: по сравнению с первым днём он чувствовал себя лучше, но нос периодически закладывало, пробивался кашель, и Тайлер исправно глотал лекарства.

«Лучше меня», — честно ответил он.

Он так хотел, чтобы Джош снова позвал его на свидание, но с другой стороны — идти на него больным и гнусавым не очень-то ему улыбалось. Тайлер отправил вслед грустный смайлик и пошёл ставить чайник.

«Чем обычно занимаешься, когда болеешь?» — прочитал он, когда взял телефон.

«Валяюсь, читаю, смотрю всякий шлак»

«Звучит весело»

«Ты не помогаешь», — фыркнул Тайлер.

«То есть ты не особо занят, как я понимаю»

«Только когда завариваю чай с ромашкой — тогда да, я зверею, если кто-то пытается меня отвлечь»

Спустя минуту Джош прислал хохочущий смайлик, и Тайлер улыбнулся. Ему нравилось общаться с Джошем. Несмотря на то, что они познакомились при весьма странных обстоятельствах, и знали друг друга всего ничего, после переписки с ним, Тайлер всегда улыбался, ему было легко и спокойно. Он не боялся шутить, или отправить какую-нибудь странную картинку с узконаправленным юмором. Джош отвечал похожей картинкой, и это был хороший знак: Тайлер хотел верить, что они на одной волне. Если вдруг переписка приостанавливалась, он знал, что скоро она возобновится, и они как ни в чём не бывало продолжат общение.

Ближе к вечеру, когда Тайлер посмотрел пять серий «Хорошего доктора», экран мобильника вспыхнул новым сообщением:

«Какой у тебя номер квартиры?» — спросил Джош.

«186» — ответил Тайлер, — «А что, хочешь зайти?» — играючи спросил Тайлер, рассчитывая, какова вероятность, что это может произойти.

«Ага, впустишь меня?»

«Ты шу…» — успел набрать Тайлер и услышал звонок домофона.

Чёрт. Какого хрена.

Он бросился в двери, мельком взглянув на отражение в зеркале: пижамные штаны в зелёный горошек и растянутая серая футболка — не лучший вариант, чтобы встречать гостей. Он побежал обратно в комнату, чтобы переодеться во что-нибудь поприличней, и наткнулся на ту самую чёрную рубашку в белый цветочек. Отлично, подумал он, лихорадочно застёгивая пуговицы. Он успел два раза провести пятернёй по взлохмаченным волосам, как раздался стук. Тайлер нацепил лучшую улыбку и распахнул дверь.

Джош стоял на пороге — улыбающийся и свежий, будто вышедший из морских пучин греческий бог, и держал в руках бумажный пакет с японскими иероглифами.

— Хэй, — выдохнул Тайлер, прислонившись к косяку, словно у него подкосились ноги.

— Здорово выглядишь, — удивлённо моргая, отметил Джош.

— Стараюсь, — скромно пожал плечами Тайлер, опустив ресницы.

— Можно зайти? — Джош зашуршал пакетом. — Я принёс суши.

С трудом отдавая себе отчёт в том, что происходит, Тайлер впустил Джоша, и вместе они освободили кофейный столик, который был завален лекарствами и бумажными носовыми платками. Когда они наконец уселись на диван, Джош открыл упаковку с палочками, как профессионал, и повернулся к Тайлеру. Тот сглотнул.

— Готов? — с преувеличенной серьёзностью спросил Джош.

В ответ Тайлер кивнул и решительно порвал свою упаковку. Он будет внимателен, как ястреб, и сразу научится есть палочками, как самый прилежный ученик. Любой японец орудует ими с лёгкостью, чем он хуже?

Через два часа Тайлер беспрепятственно донёс последнюю сушину до рта, не уронив на полпути на замызганный соевым соусом стол. Все предыдущие попытки венчались провалом: пальцы не слушались, дурацкие палочки выскальзывали, и рис летел во все стороны. Джош сдавленно смеялся, хлопал его по колену — как бы невзначай, — и Тайлер довольно улыбался, жуя и чувствуя вкус победы над собственной криворукостью.

— У тебя здесь грязно, — он потыкал себя пальцем по щеке. — Я такой поросёнок, что даже тебя испачкал, когда ел, — сконфуженно добавил он.

— Это легко исправить, — Джош взял салфетку и протянул её Тайлеру. — Вытрешь? — попросил Джош, слегка наклоняя голову набок; его глаза сверкали весельем, и Тайлер усмехнулся, принимая вызов.

— Окей, — закусив губу, ответил он.

Вытирая уголок рта, Тайлер смотрел ему в глаза, и Джош ухмылялся и подставлял лицо, явно наслаждаясь полученным вниманием.

— Готово, — Тайлер убрал ладонь, но продолжил сидеть неподвижно и неожиданно близко к Джошу.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — глаза Джоша на долю секунды задержались на губах Тайлера, и тот быстро их облизнул.

— Лучше, чем обычно.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Джош, откровенно рассматривая его лицо, вглядываясь в каждую чёрточку. — Суш больше нет.

— У меня есть «Скрэббл», — предложил Тайлер, не меняя положения.

— «Скрэббл» — приподнял брови Джош.

— Да.

— Игра в слова, — утверждал, а не вопрошал он.

— Да, — Тайлер улыбался так широко, что у него заболели щёки.

— Это самое соблазнительное предложение, которое мне когда-либо делали, — добродушно отозвался Джош, отражая его улыбку.

— Это хорошая игра, она развивает…

— Хочу поцеловать тебя, — прошептал Джош, и Тайлера затопило с ног до головы горячей, неконтролируемой волной.

— Я могу тебя заразить, — тоже шёпотом ответил он, немного отклоняясь назад, но Джоша это не остановило.

Он поцеловал его, и Тайлер положил руку ему на щёку, вдохнул глубже через нос и осторожно ответил на поцелуй. Губы Джоша были тёплые, мягкие, и у Тайлера вырвался тяжёлый выдох, когда их языки столкнулись, нежно переплелись. Тайлер попятился, неуклюже упираясь руками в диван, и Джош продолжил целовать его до тех пор, пока пятиться было больше некуда.

— У меня иммунитет хороший, — пробормотал Джош перед тем, как снова поцеловать его.

Тайлер улыбнулся и запустил пальцы в его волосы, прижимая ближе к себе. Он скользнул вниз, улёгся на спину, увлекая Джоша за собой, с удовольствием расслабляясь под его весом. Они целовались неспешно и долго, Джош оказался умелым и ласковым, как Тайлер и предполагал. Он залез ладонями под его футболку и провёл кончиками пальцев по плавному изгибу поясницы.

Пиликнул телефон, и оба застыли.

— Это у тебя или у меня? — спросил Джош, губы в губы, его зрачки расширились, на щеках выступил нежный румянец.

— Не знаю, не бери, — Тайлер обнял его крепче. — Я больше не позволю этой адской машине испортить мне жизнь.

— Благодаря этой адской машине, мы и встретились, — напомнил Джош, и Тайлер улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и заткнул его поцелуем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...и жили они долго и счастливо ^_^


End file.
